Say Hi
by Nuigurumy
Summary: Aomine no consideraba que el inglés fuese algo que mereciese la pena aprender. Quizás debería habérselo pensado dos veces antes de regalarle una camiseta a su novio sin ni siquiera saber lo que ponía en el estampado. / AoKise, Kagami, Kuroko


Pido disculpas de antemano por haber escrito esto... One-shot inspirado en una imagen de tumblr que vi hace tiempo y nunca jamás volví a encontrar.

* * *

"¡Ah, Aominecchi! ¡Es genial!"

Era increíble la ilusión que le podía hacer al estúpido de Kise algo tan insignificante como que su novio le regalara una camiseta por su cumpleaños. No se lo dijo a él, pero fue Satsuki quien tuvo que recordarle a última hora que era el cumple del rubio; y pegándose la carrera de su vida para llegar a la primera tienda de ropa que vio, fue directo a la sección de rebajas. En fin, ojos que no ven corazón que no siente.

"Ya, ya. Como si no tuvieses ya el armario lleno de ropa," y mucho más bonita, pensó Aomine. Él solo había escogido la camiseta porque escuchó a Kise alguna vez diciendo que el rojo se llevaba ese año, además de que el único estampado que no le parecía ridículo eran unas letras amarillas en el frente que parecía que decían algo en inglés. Pero si a Kise le hacía ilusión, mejor para él.

"Espera solo un segundo, voy a ponermela," dijo el cumpleañero parándose en mitad de la calle donde habían quedado.

"¿Eh? ¿Aquí?"

"No te preocupes, no voy a desnudarme~"

"Ese no es el problema, idiota."

"Yoosh," después de arrancar la etiqueta con el precio tapado y dejar la bolsa que llevaba al hombro en el suelo, se puso la camiseta nueva encima de la que ya vestía. "Bueno, ¿qué tal?"

Le quedaba grande de más, y entonces Aomine recordó que ni siquiera había mirado la talla cuando cogió la primera camiseta del montón. De todas formas, ¿que talla se suponía que tenía Kise? No tenía ni idea. Y si le quedaba grande era culpa del idiota, por ser un canijo.

"Kise, es una camiseta . Te queda normal," zanjó el tema con un gruñido. "Y ahora vámonos, el imbécil de Kagami y Tetsu nos están esperando."

Y menos mal que empezó a caminar, porque si no le habría llevado arrastrándole de la nueva prenda que tanto parecía haberle gustado.

"Hmm, ¿y qué se supone que pone?" preguntó el rubio caminando detrás de su novio, agarrándose de la camiseta para intentar leer lo que ponía en letras grandes.

No sabía en realidad por qué le preguntaba; el inglés era la asignatura que más le costaba a Kise, y no era como si a Aomine se le diese mejor que a él, la verdad.

"Ni idea."

"Corre, intenta leerlo."

"¡No voy a leerlo, Kise!"

"¿Por qué? ¿Te da vergüenza porque no sabes pronunciarlo?"

"Leelo tú, es tu camiseta."

"Say... Hi... ¿Qué es Blowjob, Aominecchi?," preguntó de nuevo el chico con inocencia, costándole leer por ver las letras al revés.

'_Say Hi and I'll Give You The Blowjob' _ era lo que podía leerse en la tela que ahora estaba arrugada entre las manos del alero, un poco subida y dejando ver la camiseta que ya llevaba puesta de antes. Una pena que Aomine no supiese tampoco inglés (aunque incluso si lo hubiera sabido, tampoco se habría molestado en leerlo antes de comprarla).

"Te he dicho que no lo sé," gruñó una vez más Aomine. Le alegraba que le hubiese gustado el regalo, pero que lo disfrutara en silencio. Quizás de algún modo se sentía culpable por no haberse acordado en el momento clave, y eso que llevaba apuntándoselo desde hacía días. Solo le apetecía pasar una buena tarde con sus amigos y celebrar tranquilamente el cumpleaños de su novio. Y, bueno, tal vez, tener un momento un poco más íntimo por la noche. "Eh... mira ahí está Kagami. A él sí que le puedes preguntar."

"¡Ossu!," saludó Kise a su antiguo compañero de equipo y a la luz de Seirin, que estaban esperando parados en frente de un árbol a la entrada de un parque.

"Buenas tardes, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. Felicidades. Cuesta creer que seas el más mayor de todos."

"Ah, Kurokocchi... No sé como debería tomarme eso, pero gracias."

"Yo, Kise, Aomin-...," una repentina tos ni siquiera dejó terminar saludar a Kagami, quien se tapó la boca con la palma de una mano mientras Kuroko le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

"Kagami-kun, ¿estás bien?"

"H-hm...," afirmó tras incorporarse y comprobar que podía hablar. "¿¡Qué diablos pasa con esa camiseta, Kise!?" Una sombra de rubor pareció impregnar las mejillas del pelirrojo.

"¿E-eh? ¿Qué pasa? Me la acaba de regalar Aominecchi."

"¡Y-you troublesome brat! ¡Ahomine!," acusó al moreno de piel, quien parecía que tampoco se estaba enterando de mucho.

"¿¡Qué se supone que me has llamado en inglés?! ¡Bakagami!"

"... ¿Puede que tenga que ver con lo que pone en la camiseta de Kise-kun?," preguntó Kuroko tras acercarse sigilosamente al lado de su excompañero rubio. Todos estaban tan pendientes de discutir que ni siquiera le notaron.

"Hm... sobre eso estabamos hablando Aominecchi y yo antes de llegar. Pero ninguno de los dos podemos leerlo. ¿Es Kurokocchi tan listo que sí sabe lo que significa?"

"De hecho...," afirmó Kuroko, ignorando los brillos que iluminaban la cara y los ojos de aquel rubio que parecía más algún animal de compañia.

"¿Es que acaso pone algo malo?"

"No exactamente. Pero si es un regalo de Aomine-kun deberías usarla siempre que pudieses," costaba ver las verdaderas intenciones de Kuroko cuando tenía esa cara que... en fin... no dejaba claro lo que quería decir. Eso, sumado a la ingenuidad de Kise, se volvía peligroso y convincente.

"¡Kuroko! Nos vamos de aquí. No pienso dejar que me vean con estos dos pervertidos."

"¿A dónde llevas a Tetsu, idiota? ¿¡Y a quién llamas pervertido!?"

"Obviamente a ti, por comprar tal camiseta. Y a él," Kagami señaló a Kise sin dejar de mirar al peliazul con el que discutía. "por llevarla."

"¡E-ey, chicos! Calmaos. Solo es una camiseta, Kagamicchi. No hace falta ponerse así."

"¡¿Has intentado leer lo que pone si quiera?!"

"Kagami-kun, Kise-kun no puede leer en inglés," intervino su sombra mientras el de Kaijou intentaba excusarse diciendo que así sonaba peor de lo que era. "Tendrás que decirle lo que pone."

Las mejillas de Kagami volvieron a encenderse de un color que recordaba a su cabello.

"¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Sé que tu también sabes lo que pone, así que díselo tú!," Y Kuroko no pudo evitar chocar contra Kise cuando su compañero de clase lo empujó cogiéndole de un brazo.

"Kagami-kun, has estropeado toda la diversión"

"¿¡Qué diversión se supone que hay en esto!?," pero su sombra obedeció e hizo que Kise se agachase para poder contarle al oído el secreto detrás de todo el escándalo.

"¿¡EEH!?," gritó el alero incorporándose de nuevo. "¡Aominecchi! Tú en realidad sabías lo que significaba, ¡¿no?!"

"¡Qué demonios estás diciendo, Kise!"

"Con la ilusión que me había hecho... ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Aominecchi, ésta no te la perdono!," le gritó enfadado, creyendo que de verdad Aomine podría llegar a haberle hecho aquella broma incluso sabiendo que no tenía ni idea de inglés. No es como si no hubiese gastado ya bromas mucho peores.

Sin pensarselo mucho más, se agarró la camiseta por la parte de abajo dispuesto a sacarsela, cogiendo sin querer también la que llevaba debajo y dejando expuesta la piel de su abdomen.

"¡K-Kise!," gritó Kagami intentado decirle que parara, sin darse cuenta de que llevaba otra camiseta debajo de la polémica.

Aomine suspiró antes de que la prenda roja en la que había gastado _su_ dinero aterrizara sobre su cara tras ser lanzada. Si él solo quería pasar una tarde tranquila con sus amigos y su novio. No pensaba volver a comprarle un regalo a Kise jamás. Ni por cumpleaños, ni por navidades.


End file.
